Dead Or Alive : XTREME
by BretTheBest
Summary: On vacation at the new, Paradise Island, the DOA girls are thrust against a murderous psychopath. As the volleyball tournament continues, so do the gruesome attacks. Who will survive? Who will die?


The large private white jet plane, holding nine previous Dead Or Alive contestants, lands on Paradise Island — a tropical destination, home to a fierce volleyball competition.

The tired girls, dress in their comfy plane clothes, start straggling out of their jet, out onto the small airport runway. The plane flies off, and won't return for another fourteen days. After a twelve hour flight, the tired girls check into their colorful themed hotel rooms for their two-week vacation, and competition.

In the red-accented room, Marie Rose unpacks her small brown suitcase; it mostly consisting of several bikinis, cute accessories to wear, and as well as a small paperback of the Bridge To The Stars. Marie Rose removes her tight white shirt and removes her shorts. Marie Rose wraps herself in a towel.

She pours her a glass of Cabernet, from a small red basket - a present from Zack on the counter in the kitchen. After turning the small stereo player on, Marie Rose walks toward the balcony that has a view of the ocean. As she sits, with her elbows on the fence, she hears water start running from inside her hotel room.

"Hello, hello, anybody" Marie Rose yells.

She runs into the bathroom. Someone has started to draw her bath. Just as she turns around, a mysterious cloaked figure, pushes her head into the bathwater.

She struggles to break free. Marie Rose manages to grab a nearby toilet brush and attacks the man. Hitting him in the face, she breaks free, although the pursuer catches hold of her towel, it falls to the ground leaving her naked, as she escapes out the bathroom door.

Marie Rose runs into the living room. Hiding behind the couch, Marie Rose grabs the heavy lamp off the table. She throws it at her attacker as he rapidly walks by her. Marie Rose holds one of the couch pillows and uses it as a shield as she throws herself onto him.

He falls back into the glass door, knocking his head on the glass.

Marie Rose grabs the fire poker out of the fireplace and slowly heads toward the still attacker. She uses the end of the poker, to lift up enemy's black mask. She gasps, and then thrusts the poker toward the pursuer, but he kicks her in the knee, tripping her onto her bum.

The unmasked villain grabs ahold of a telephone cord and wraps it around Marie's fragile neck. She squeals in discomfort; she grabs at the cord in agony…

Kasumi whose been staring at the ceiling for awhile lets out a sigh, she wishes she'd be able to get some sleep. In her pink bathrobe and bunny slippers, she walks down to the hotel pool.

The moon shimmers on the ocean like silent butterflies. The sound of the waves echo throughout the island. A seagull flies up above Kasumi, her eyes open. She peacefully drifts on a yellow inflatable tube, in one of the hotel pools. She hears a loud crash, from the room next to hers. Kasumi peers up over the pool wall; she sees one of the rooms has its back door open.

Kasumi jumps into the pool, from the raft, and exits the pool. She heads up the stairs to the balcony and peers her head in through the back door. The hotel room is torn apart; broken glass everywhere, and the bathtub is overspilling with water. In the kitchen — a broken wine bottle leaves a giant red spill over the carpet.

Walking over to the luggage strewn about; Kasumi reads Marie Rose's name on the identification tag. She hopes she's okay...

Kasumi heads to bed, hoping Marie Rose will appear for the start of the tournament tomorrow,

The Next Morning

Ten women sit inpatient, on a red circular couch, in the middle of the hotel lobby. They all wait for a giant screen in the midst of the room — to turn on and announce the volleyball matches for the day. Finally, the monitor switches on, and a pre-recorded announcement from Niki plays over the speakers, as the first event appears on a screen.

Hitomi and Leifang VS. Ayane and Tina

Location: Tranquil Beach Court

The four women leave the hotel, and head toward the northern part of the island. They take a small sidewalk that runs through the central part of Paradise Island. After passing a small store selling all kinds of trades, they finally reach the volleyball court. The hot sun blares down on the exposed skin of the women, sweat beads off their chiseled bodies. The first volleyball game of the season starts.

Meanwhile, back at the luxury hotel, the girls disperse and start their first day of vacation. As Kasumi leaves through the red front double doors of the hotel, Honoka walks up behind her and grabs her shoulder.

"Have you seen Marie Rose?" Honoka asks.

"Her room is trashed. There were evident signs of a struggle, but I couldn't find her. " Kasumi replies.

"I noticed that too, I hope she's okay" Honoka sighs.

"Stay here and be safe, I'll walk around the island and look for her," Kasumi says cheerfully.

"Does anyone have a signal? I can't get a goddamn message out" Christie yells.

Kasumi shakes her head at Christie; she flusters and throws her black disposable phone onto the ground. Christie walks south of the hotel, toward one of the beaches. Kasumi continues her pace, toward the stores of Paradise Island.

Kasumi remembers the original stores, from the first Zack Island, not much has changed if anything more outlandish. Zach has a certain sense of flair. After checking several of the shops, she still has no idea where Marie Rose could have vanished off too.

Currently Lisa Hamilton, who wears a beige bikini top, gold necklace and revealing denim shorts — walks down the hotel hallway. She holds an empty ice bucket and continues her stride toward the vending machine. She waves to Honoka, who has her hotel door open, where she is inside sitting on her cherry blossom bed spread.

Kokoro steps into the doorway of Honoka's room. She smiles, and waves. She waves her into her room and start to talk about the weather and how nice it was to see each other outside of championship. As the two converse, a scream comes from outside the hall. The two girls swiftly check the hallway for the noise. They walk toward ice machine; a bucket lays on the floor, with a few pieces of ice spilled on the ground.

"LISA!" Honoka yells.

Kokoro and Honoka feel something terrible is starting. They need to find Zach and retrieve help! The two girls head out of the hotel and begin on a path through the jungle that'll lead them to the radio tower.

As the sun starts to set, Kasumi takes one final stop, at a beach on the northeast of the island. Perhaps she'd find Marie Rose or some clue to where she might be. Instead, she finds Helena tied to a wooden post on the beach; blood drips from her lip. Kasumi kneels down, and carefully retrieves the handkerchief forced into her mouth.

"Are you ok?" Kasumi asks.

"Watch out behind you!" Helena yells.


End file.
